


Entertain

by violetPrimrose



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Suggestive Flirting, cuteness, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: Austria doesn't want to admit it, but he very well might like Hungary in a way he never thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tad bit short, but comments are appreciated!! Thanks so much!!! <3 :3 Back slashes stand for dreams or thoughts as well by the way!! /-/

There are many things Austria can do. From playing violin and playing the piano far too well for any normal human. From entertaining friends to entertaining entire crowds of people. He felt like he could do just about anything. But there, of course, was one thing he never could… just one thing that always seemed slip out of his reaches... And that was how to entertain women. He never really understood dates. Not knowing if flowers were too little. Cheesey pick up lines were most certainly not his forte either. He was a practical mess in front of a girl. So all in all… Austria was screwed when it came to Hungary, his wife.  
It was only a few days until Hungary’s supposed “birthday” and if Austria was being completely honest, he had no plans for her at all. They weren’t in a “relationship” after all, or at least that’s what he liked to believe. Their marriage had been arranged from the start. So why should he worry about getting her something? He didn’t like her like that, he repeated in his mind every time a thought about her came to him. How could he EVER like Hungary? To him, that was impossible  
But boy did his thoughts change when he saw her at the meeting….

He entered the meeting hall. They were, once again, in America. Although it wasn’t his favorite place, it also wasn’t his least favorite. The scenery was nice. The people generally were. But it was the food that made him sick. The grease, the artificial flavoring around every corner. If he could, he wouldn’t eat the entire time he was there.  
But anyway, he walked into the hall. Quickly adjusting his suit, he greeted all the men and took a seat in his chair. His eyes scanned over the room and his heart stopped.

Right there…. In the doorway…. Over the table and across the room… 

Stood the prettiest girl in all the world. She waved and flicked his long hair over her shoulder. Her light weight blue and purple dress bouncing with each step. Hungary was the most gorgeous women he’d ever met in his entire life.   
The way her eyes glimmered with that slight bit of sass as she glanced over all of those seated. The way her lips slightly parted in the middle. The way she made Austria’s heart flutter with every single glance.   
He sighed and sat back in his chair. How was he ever to get her something? Would she even accept it if he did? What does she like?   
His mind was back to work and going crazy as he looked over his papers and agendas. The German’s debt from World War two was still being discussed and was almost paid off. It was a debate they’d been at though since the very end of the war. His eyes grew heavy as he looked over all of his papers and soon he drifted off.   
/There she was. Gorgeous and dancing across the ballroom floor. Her hair spun as she twirled and dipped. It was something he’d never seen. A beauty he had never thought to exist. His heart spun out of control. His hands and body taking on a mind of their own as he grabbed her and pulled her into a waltz. The violins and pianists were all playing loudly and he could just barely hear the sound of his own heart beat.   
Looking into her eyes, he could tell who she was. The gorgeous country standing in front of him, Hungary, stared confused and wide eyed back. His stomach dropped. His hands got shaky. His breath picking up as their lips connected in a single passionate kiss. And the…./  
“Austria.. Hey.. Dear get up..” He sat up straight in his chair. The debate was still going on. The lights were a bit dimmer. “Oh darling you slept for two hours.. Do you need to go home”   
He knew the voice. He knew it so well, but.. He couldn’t put a name to it. His head spun a bit and he turned to his right. Suddenly, his heart stopped beating. “H-Hungary?”   
She smiled brightly back at him, her eyes aglow and hands in her hair. “Yes?” She asked in the sweetest of tones. It came out like caramel. And oh dear didn’t it just melt him. His legs got a little shaky and his hands got a little tight. Carefully he reached out and grabbed one of her hands, holding it tightly. “Never mind..” He smiled and said quickly.  
Her face flushed a bit at the touch, her eyes going wide. Married for years and no recognition, but as soon as she leaves for a month and finally gets back, he’s dying to touch her skin. She smiled and squeezed his hand. “You seem awfully straight forwards tonight..”   
He smiled at her, “Oh don’t think that way! I’m being sweet to my wife.. Is that such a crime..?” Her eyes closed and she laughed a little. Carefully he brushed a thumb over her cheek. “How are you so pretty?” He asked in a soft tone so no one could hear.  
As soon as the words were out, she blushed and bit her lip. Letting go of his hand, she smiled, “I’ll see you at the house” She threw in a wink and stood, excusing herself and heading out the door, hips swaying suggestively.   
He smiled and nodded, standing slowly. “I must be on my way as well.” Quickly he left after her. This was going to be a good night. Finally with his gorgeous girl.. Finally with the one he loved… Finally able to entertain.


End file.
